The Death of Two Best Friends
by I Am Number 9
Summary: When Ashley and Leah die in a car crash, they don't know what's happening. Find out as they travel along and find out that they might be the most powerful of them all.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winters night when best friends Ashley and Leah stepped out of the gym followed by Ashleys mother, Liza.

"That was a great game wasn't it?" Leah exclaimed happily.

"It sure was." liza said as she opened the vans door. They stepped into the car and turned on the engine.

"Hey I just realized it started snowing." Leah announced.

"Man, Leah it's been snowing forever! Didn't you notice when we walked out of the gym and into the van?" Ashley giggled shaking her head."No." Leah said simply, looking out the window.

"So what did you get for the Christmas this year, Leah?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I got four hundred dollars, four new pandora charms, a hundred dollars for Itunes, so now I have all the songs I could possibly need. You?"

"I got a bunch of clothes, three hundred dollars, five new charms and a hundred and fifty dollars so I finally caught up with all the songs I NEED!"

They laughed together.

"Ok girls help me watch the road. It's whiteout." Liza said. "don't go on your iPods or phones."

"Alright mom, we haven't been on them anyways. Theyre fully charged." Ashley replied.

"Wow I can't see anything. If anything goes wrong tell my parents that I love them. Oh yeah I love you guys too!" Leah joked. "Oh, me too. I love you mom. Tell dad and Zach that too." Ashley agreeing with Leah.

"Alright girls." Liza said barely an inch away from the steering wheel.

"Well we can't possibly do anything wrong now." Leah said. "We're five minutes from home. Knock on wood." She tapped a wooden bird house sitting next to her that she had made in woodshop earlier that day.

And then it happened. A crazy drunk driver came speeding along and crashed right into them. Ashley and Leah screamed. The car slipped on ice, hit the cement block on the side of the road. Leah and Ashley felt their life flash before their eyes. They felt themselves in a bright light. They grabbed a handful of light in their hands and the car flipped over.


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched and opened my eyes. I felt disorientated. Where was I?

Leah opened her eyes and sat up and yawned. "Umm...why are we lying on a highway?"

"How would I know." I replied. "What time is it."

Leah pulled out her IPod touch, and turned it on. "1:21 a.m." she announced. "And it's October 20th. Oh, it's my birthday. Yay!" She thought for a second. "Hang on, how can it be October 20, when yesterday was January 20th? What is going on?"

Suddenly it hit me. "The car crash. It was a whiteout. We might be dead. Oh no."

"That's crazy. We can't be dead. Let's walk back to my house. Maybe their will be cake."

We started walking. Leah looked at her IPod touch again. "Oh man, there's no internet here. Now I can't check my fanfics."

"Well duh, Leah. We are on a highway."

We kept on walking quickly. We finally made it, and we were at a cross walk, a block from Leah's house. We were standing at the cross walk. I felt my body sinking. Whoa. I pulled myself out. "Hey why would I sink in PAVEMENT? Pavement is suppose to be hard you know." Leah asked.

"No idea. We should walk faster. I'm kinda hungry." I replied. We started running. We finally arrived at Leah's house. Leah walked up the steps listening to her Ipod singing Avril Lavingne's What the hell; "All my life I've been good but now. Whoa I'm thinking WHAT THE HELL?" She had knocked on the door with her left hand, and her hand went through the door. She tried again. No success.

"Well if your hand can go through the door, our body's can probably go through too." I said. So we walked through the door. We stood inside the front hall. We looked around. And then we were sinking again. I pulled myself out. "Why does this keep on happening? Is everything except us like, go through-able?"

"I seriously don't know. Let's go up to my room." We walked up the stairs, quietly so we wouldn't wake anybody up. We walked into her room. It looked the same, except there was a few papers tacked to her wall. I walked over to them and looked.

**Teens killed in a car crash:**

**On January 20th a blue van, filled with 13 year old teens Ashley Wilde and Leah Pin, and a mother Lisa Wilde were driving home, after watching a basketball game. They were driving along, when a black truck, containing a drunken Thomas Filch, crashed into the van. The van slipped on ice, hit the barricade and flipped over. The ambulance came immediately, but the two girls had been killed. Lisa was not hurt. She is returning back to her normal life, one child less. Meanwhile, Leah's family is also getting over it, missing their daughter a lot.**

"Oh mi gosh. You were right. We are dead!" Leah stared at me. No. I thought frantically. This sucks. Does anybody even care that we were dead? I sighed.

"Let's go." I said sadly. We walked out of the house. We started walking around the city, thinking. Then I bumped into someone. I mean I actually touched something! It was a girl wearing a beautiful dress. Her hair was wrapped around her head like a crown. She was stunning.

"Hello, welcome to Everlost. Home of the dead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been extremely busy. Also I had a major writers block. The visit to Leah's house and the newspaper article in her room, please forget about those. At the moment I'm too lazy to change it. Please Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

"My name's ummm..." she thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Jessica. What's your names?"

"Leah and Ashley." Leah said pointing to us in turn.

"Umm... What is this place? And how come we arn't sinking here, yet we sink everywhere else?"

"I'll explain everything. Here sit down for awhile, this will take awhile."

We sat down.

"When children die, they don't go to heaven, or whatever's up there, they come to Everlost. Everlost is a world in between life and death. Yes, you are dead, but you are not in heaven yet. You are walking in the living world, yet you can't touch anything."

"Why can't we touch anything?" Leah asked.

"I'm getting to that. So you are dead. You're called an Afterlight. You're called and Afterlight 'cause we give off a glow. Right now you are a Greensoul. That means you are newly awoken. Oh, just telling you you've slept for nine months. No one knows exactly why, but we've figured since it takes nine months to become born, why wouldn't it takes nine months to become dead. You are called a Interlight if you're sleeping."

"Okay that's interesting and everything, but why do we sink into the ground?" I asked again.

"Well your kinda like a ghost/spirit. You can walk through doors, windows, walls. Anything. That's why you sink most of the time. If you sink and do not save yourself you sink all the way to the center of the earth. Some places you might be able to stand on, like now, is 'cause this is where somewhere died. Also, building that get knocked down, abandoned, terrorist attacks, they cross over. The twin towers? They're here. A house that burnt down? Also here."

"Cool." Leah said.

"Oh, so that house that burnt down, the one that was across the street from my house. That would be here?" I asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Awsome." I nodded.

"Okay, now put your hands in your pockets. You should have a coin in there. Do not lose it. That's your ticket out of here. When you are ready to leave here, you hold on to it. If you're ready to leave, the coin will feel warm in your hand. Also, what you look like right now, is what you'll look like forever."

I looked at what I was wearing. I had on dark skinny jeans, uggs, and a purple t-shirt, with a white cardigan. I had straightened my golden hair the night I died. I had bright green eyes. I had put on my contacts, which felt nice, cause now I could see without my glasses. I had my Ipod Touch (with headphones) in my right pocket, and my blackberry phone in my left pocket. My Pandora bracelet dangled on my right wrist.

Leah had curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She had on a purple Roxy sweater, and a black shirt. Dark jeans and blue plaid converse. Ipod Touch and heaphones in her sweater pockets, and phone in her jean pocket. A watch on her left wrist, and Pandora bracelet on her right.

I could mange with this.

"So do these people have any special powers or something?" Leah said looking hopeful.

"Well some do. I don't. If you do you'll find out soon." She replied. I got up followed by Leah. We walked along. As I walked along, people walked through me. But the super creepy thing was that I could hear they're thoughts.

_'I really should work out.'_

_'Ohh, those poor chi-'_

_'I wonder if I locked the h-'_

_'Coffee. My favori-'_

"Jessica." I said interrupting the silence around us. "I can hear these peoples thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing them as well." Leah said glancing at me, then back at Jessica.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

She stared at us. "You guys are skinjackers."

"A skin-. wait what?" I asked confused.

"It's a type of power, you could say."

"Well, what does it mean?"

"It means you can go inside people, or animals if you want. You can control them. You can go into the living world. You guys should try to get into some of these people here."

I nodded, still a bit confused. I saw a girl standing right besides me, and I went in her. I could here her thoughts.

"_I wonder if Justin's gonna ask me out today. He's so hot. What a babe." The girl said. _I groaned in disgust._ "Wait who's there?" the girl asked freaked out. _I put my arm where her's was and tried to move it. 'Move you stupid arm. Come on. Pleeease? You can do it. Come o- YES! I did it.' I thought. I then moved her other arms. Then legs. Then head, and boom, I was inside her, controling her.

"Leah?" I called quietly. "The girl beside me, jerked.

"Yeah?"

"We did it!"

We looked around. Hmm. Not really different. Except for that newspaper stand. Ohh. I dragged Leah up to the stand. I grabbed a paper, and the guy beside me coughed holding out his hands.

"2 dalla please." He groaned and moaned. Leah giggled slightly, and I grabbed the girls purse and dug around for her wallet. I paid the man 2 dollars.

Leah and I went and sat on a bench. On the first page something caught my eye.

Leah Pin and Ashley Wilde, Crash that left them in a coma. See story page 9.

I flipped to that page.

**Teens in a coma from car crash:**

**On January 20th a blue van, filled with 13 year old teens Ashley Wilde and Leah Pin, and a mother Lisa Wilde were driving home, after watching a basketball game. They were driving along, when a black truck, containing a drunken Thomas Filch, crashed into the van. The van slipped on ice, hit the barricade and flipped over. The ambulance came immediately, but the two girls had been injured. Lisa was not hurt, as she was on the other side of the van. She is returning back to her normal life, one child less. Meanwhile, Leah's family is also getting over it, missing their daughter a lot.**

**Leah and Ashley have been in a Coma for 9 months now. No brain damage has been discovered. Most of Ashley's bones were broken on her left side with a broken arm and leg on her right. Leah's arms and legs were broken in a few places. The girls recieved many cuts and bruises, but other than that the girls appear to be fine. The doctors do not know when they will awake up.**

"Wow." Leah said. "Poor Ashley."

I looked up. "Poor me? Poor you."

"Poor us." we said at the same time, making a woman stare at us.

"We should get out of these bodies." Leah spoke up. I nodded and we both slipped out of them, and landed back in the world of the dead.

"Home sweet home." I murmured.


End file.
